tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Flubber (anthology series)
Flubber is a British/American anthology series created by C. H. Greenblatt and Matt Youngberg, consisting of three newly announced miniseries and several 30-minute animated television specials. The series is based off of the animated television series of the same name, continuing to focus on main characters Anna, Dorado, Wendell, and Bonnie, but re-imagined in differing storylines and themes. Production Main production and writing The series is developed at Bonzai Network Studios in New York City, where most of the writing is done. Most of the writing staff originally worked on C.H. Greenblatt's previous series Harvey Beaks for Nickelodeon. Greenblatt has stated in an interview that he wanted the series to "have a realistic approach that kids and adults alike can relate to in a uncanny way". Some of the writers that have returned from Harvey Beaks include Dani Michaeli and Zeus Cervas. Animation Completed scripts are then sent to Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa, Canada or Flim Roman in Woodland Hills, California, for pre-production and animation using Macromedia Flash Professional 8. The Film Roman team would storyboard the provided scripts, incorporating any direction and sometimes managing to create scenes that the writers had believed impossible to show in animation, as well as design the characters and other objects. The Mercury animators would then prepare the key layout, background art, and other main elements, and send these versions back to the production team in New York. Though both companies performed the initial animation work, the final steps were passed to Top Draw Animation in the Philippines, an animation studio that both had worked with in the later part of season one and beyond. Voice casting The voice casting and production is handled by Bonzai Network and Voicebox Productions, featuring a primarily American cast. The only exception is Thomas Sangster, best known for his work on Phineas and Ferb and has provided the voiced for Wendell since Season 1. Premise As stated in a Bonzai Network June 2017 press release: "The Flubber spin-off anthology follows the daily adventures of the four main characters--Anna Shapiro, Dorado Roux-Sanchez, and Wendell and Bonnie McHoughton''--''along with supporting ones, in new adventures ranging from action to mystery to even fantasy genres. Fans will be able to enjoy all 7 television specials which will be released for DVD on July 24. Fans will also have access three new miniseries, with one releasing direct-to-video in early October." Episodes Animated television specials 7 30-minute animated television specials were announced to air the series unveiling in September 2016. So far, all 7 have aired on Bonzai Network, and will be released on DVD under the title Flubber – 3 1/2 Hour Mega Movie Night on July 24, 2017. Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2017) Miniseries Three new miniseries, all of which take place outside of the second season, were announced by Bonzai Network: two of which will air on the network during the months of July through September 2017, and one which will specially be released direct-to-video in early October. Category:Flubber